Arkham: The Night Of The Reckoner
by The Wicked Siren
Summary: Working as a night nurse is never an easy task, especially in the high security ward in the basement of Arkham Asylum. What will Siren and her Grandmother do when there is an electrical failure and all the cell doors to Gotham's most dangerous unlock? Especially when they just got two new, very deadly men transferred to their ward? Slight AU. OC/?
1. And They Call Us Madmen

**I thought since Bane is all the rage I might as well join in and write my story for him!**

**I haven't written anything for a while so I'm a bit rusty and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and what ever else advise anybody is willing to throw out there for me, I really hope you all enjoy this first chapter. **

** I don't own any of the characters except for Siren and her grandmother and all other made up characters you see.**

Arkham: The Night Of The Reckoner

Chapter one.

Prologue

And They Call Us Madmen

Since she was a child, she never agreed with the abuse that went on at Arkham Asylum, the abuse and mistreatment that still to this day secretly still goes on. She grew up around these terrible things, not by choice though. Her grandmother worked there, she couldn't leave a ten year old girl home alone, unattended to and her dear grandmother couldn't afford a babysitter on her small salary. She was forced to tag along, and watch the horrific treatment of the patients in the under levels of the asylum, the barbaric and ancient treatments filled the girl's nightmares. The worst thing she had ever witnessed though, was the treatment that was given to the Joker. They shocked him, dunked him repeatedly into a tank of water until the bubbles stopped and then revive him, and even had him swung around trying to "Shake the madness from him." Clearly it didn't work back in the day and it surly didn't work now. They did even worse things as well, things she couldn't even bare to think about, even now, eight years later.

Siren Hyde was eighteen now, and Jeremiah Arkham had given her a job at the Asylum, she worked there secretly and he paid her under the table. The reason she even took the job was so she could try and help the poor souls whose lives had fallen into the cruel and unmerciful hands of her boss. She was well liked by many of the criminally insane men and women, mostly because she was the only person who cared enough to patch them up after Jeremiah was finished 'treating' them, she was no doctor either so it was never the greatest. It was gloomy in the corridors of the under levels, and surprisingly there weren't many staff members to patrol the halls, it was only her and her grandmother most of the time.

Siren swiped her card and punched in her personal security code on the locking mechanism for the Jokers cell, the door buzzed and she pulled the heavy metal door open. She entered cautiously, the man was wrapped snugly in a straightjacket.

"Hello Mister Napier, how are you feeling today?" she asked softly, walking into the cell and shutting the door behind her. The man looked up at her through angry eyes from his spot on his small cot, a slight frown gracing his lips.

"I thought I told you that just isn't me any more, uh, just call me Joker." he said in a very seemingly innocent, playful tone, his lips stretching into a smile, making his Chelsea's smile look bigger. The girl smiled softly at the scarred man.

"My apologies Mister Joker, I forget sometimes." Siren said sweetly. The Joker stared at the girl through dark eyes, his smile still in place, he slowly started to speak.

"So, Siren... Have I ever told you how I , ah got these scars?" his smile slowly disappeared as he waited for her response, she shook her head. "Well! Would you like me to tell you?" he asked his smile falling back into place on his face.

"Sure, why not." Her bright green eyes stared at him, looking deep into his eyes. The man licked his scarred lips and then began to speak. "When I was a young man, I had this girlfriend. She was cute, a lot like you, but way different. You see when I was young I hardly ever smiled, and my girlfriend hated it, she would always ask me. "Darling, how can I get you to smile, and I don't mean a fake one, I mean a real one?" and I would always reply," he paused, his tongue darting out of his mouth to moisten his lips. ""The only way I'll really smile is if you cut me ear to ear." and finally one day, she did, then she left me, terrified by what she, herself had done to me, isn't it just funny?" He said, beginning to laugh when he finished.

Siren knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes and the way his body gave off subtle signs. The young woman sighed, not bothering to reply to the man who was now laughing maniacally, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a little packet of two pills. She tore the package open and poured them into her hand and moved until she stood directly in front of him. The dark haired girl placed her free hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop laughing. He arched a brow at her.

"Now Siren, where is your sense of, ah, humor?" he asked once again running his tongue across his lips. Sighing Siren looked into the mans eyes, her hand moving from his shoulder to caress his cheek, her thumb gently running across his scar, her deep green hues looking deep into his dark brown ones.

"Mister Joker," she spoke his name softly, "Would you take these?" she finished in the same sweet tone, showing him the pills in her dainty hands. He stared at her for a moment, his intelligent eyes never moved to look at the medication she held. He clicked his tongue and than spoke.

"What are they, ah for?"

"They're sleeping pills, I can tell you haven't been getting proper sleep." She said, her thumb moving from his scarred cheek, to the dark circle under his eye. He slowly nodded his head, knowing this was a rare occasion, to be allowed a few hours of peaceful deep sleep. A smile curved her lips up, she removed her hand from his cheek and picked up the two small pills and placing them into his mouth, he swallowed them immediately.

"Well Mister Joker, I'm off, sleep well and sweet dreams." She said before she leaned down and placed a small, soft goodnight kiss on one of his scarred cheeks. The man giggled, the pills already starting to take effect.

"Ta ta for ah now Princess!" He said childishly before giggling once more. His laughter with every second that passed started to calm down until they faded completely and his head fell to the side, showing he had finally fallen asleep. Siren unfastened his straightjacket and pulled it from him and re situated him so he was laying down. Once she completed her task she folded the straightjacket up and held it to her chest, then walked to the door, swiping her card and punching in her code, the door buzzed and she opened it and walked out, shutting the door tightly behind her. The small female walked through the dingy halls toward the elevator, once again swiping her card and punching in the numbers, she waited for the machine to reach her on the basement like level.

Finally reaching the upper calmer, cleaner level the girl sighed and slowly made her way to the staff room to get coffee, she had a long night ahead of her, she could just feel it. Upon entering the room she saw her dear old grandmother sitting on a couch sewing and drinking coffee. The kind old woman looked up at the young girl with a warm smile. The girl placed the folded restraint on the couch.

"Siren, it seems we're going to be getting some new patients." She said, pointing to the screen where two pictures were shown, one being of the lager than life beast of a man Bane, and the other was of his right hand man Barsad. Siren arched one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at this.

"That can't be right..." She whispered to herself, letting her eyes scan the words flying across the screen. They were both injured during the last battle with the Batman and had to be hospitalized. Siren couldn't help but think there was something really wrong with them being placed in the asylum, they both seemed like intelligent, and completely sane men, why wouldn't the be placed in Blackgate prison?

"I'm guessing they'll be in our care." the old woman said frowning, shaking her head. Her gray locks were pulled back into a tight bun on her head, and a plain, old fashioned nurse's cap to accompany it, as well as a conservative matching dress.

The younger of the females sighed for the umpteenth time that night, she grabbed a cup of coffee and pored in a lot of creamer to sweeten it before taking a sip. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, they were to be transferred within the next few hours. She could only guess that Jeremiah was the only reason they'd be coming here, he probably put it into the heads of everyone that these men were indeed insane, and that he could fix them. The girl rolled her eyes to herself, this really was going to be a long night.


	2. Bedazzle Me Baby!

**I'm so excited that there are some people out there who can actually bear to read this! It makes writing it so much easier and way more fun!**

** I don't own any of the characters in here except Siren and her grandmother and any other made up characters.**

Chapter 2.

Bedazzle Me Baby!

The two women were back in the basement ward, checking on the patients through the small windows that were on their doors. Most of them were asleep, a few were still awake staring at the door, and others were screaming and thrashing around in their straightjackets. The two women softly spoke back and forth to each other, giving updates on other patients.

The small female stopped in front of The Jokers cell door and peeked in, he was awake, sitting on the edge of his cot his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Siren moved away from the door and to the key pad slash intercom, she pressed the talk button.

"Mister Joker, are you all right?" Siren asked, a slight note of concern in her voice, her finger stayed on the button, waiting for his reply. All she got from him was a pained groan, she released the button and quickly unlocked his cell door. She pulled it open as soon as it buzzed and carelessly walked in, closing the door behind her. Her grandmother's voice came through the intercom warning her to be careful.

The man didn't look up at her, he just kept his head in his hands. The girl knelt down in front of him, her hand softly running through his hair in what she would hope to be a soothing manner. Finally he looked up at her, his eyes showing the pain he was in. Siren couldn't help but take extra care of The Joker, after all the treatment he went through, she tried to help with the still present side effects. She pulled a packet of Tylenol out of her pocket and tore the pack open, she took one of the man's hands and dumped the two tablets into it, he immediately took them.

The Joker stared at the girl for a moment before he laid back on his cot and stared at the ceiling.

The man closed his eyes waiting for the pills to do their job. He was glad that she wasn't talking to him, he didn't think he could take it with the horrific pounding in his head. Siren stood up and then moved to where she could sit down on the edge of his cot, her hand immediately moving back to his hair. The pair stayed that way until he let out a sigh of relief, the pills were starting to numb the pounding in his head until it was a dull throb.

"Are you feeling better now?" She questioned softly, her fingers running through his blondish brown locks, combing the tangles out, he nodded and looked up at her through tired eyes. Siren stood up and pulled his blanket up over his body, and tucked him in, giving him a second goodnight kiss of the night, but this time on his forehead. She headed toward the door that he grandmother unlocked and held open for her.

After the door closed, Siren turned to her grandmother who had a disapproving frown on her lips. "I hate when you carelessly go running into his cell like that, one of these time he could be faking and then he could hurt you, I don't know what I would do if that happened." The old woman scolded her granddaughter. Siren hung her head in embarrassment, her fingers playing with the hem of her her nurse dress.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, the poor man has been through so much." She said softly, her lips forming a childish pout. Her grandmother chuckled and pulled her into a hug, her hand softly stroking her black locks that cascaded down her back.

"You have such a good heart." her grandma told her, releasing her from her embrace. "But, you should still be careful, he may like you while he's in his cell, but just think of what could happen if he ever got out, he probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." Siren sighed, her grandma had a point, but the girl sometime didn't think before she acted. The duo started back down the hall, checking in the remaining cells.

The two women were walking down the hall toward the elevator, chatting happily about plans for breakfast when morning came along. "I think bacon and eggs and sausage sounds like heaven." the older woman said with a smile, the younger couldn't help but agree. Siren quickly swiped her card and punched in the code on the elevator, and then turned toward her grandmother.

"Maybe throw some waffles into the mix?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"Of course!" the old woman exclaimed sweetly, it brought a goofy grin to the young woman's face. She couldn't wait for their shift to be over now. Finally the elevator dinged and the metal doors screeched open, echoing through the deserted halls of the under level. The two boarded, pressing the button for the first floor.

The ride was short, as the doors opened they were greeted with many officers, and two heavily restrained men, heading for the elevator. The two nurses moved forward and and blocked the gaggle of cops, earning them sneers and fierce glares.

"I'm sorry but you all can not go down there, only four of you can." Rena, Siren's grandmother, told them, a frown playing across her soft features. "If all of you do, you'll upset the other residents down there." Reluctantly all but four, very large, officers backed off, all muttering curses under their breaths at the two women.

The women opened their small blockade, allowing the six men through the elevator doors, they walked in and the pressed the button for the basement. Siren was scowling, she wasn't to happy about how rude these officers were being to her grandmother, she could care less about how they treated her but, to her it was unacceptable to treat such a sweet elderly woman like that. The officers were talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to stop talking, or you're going to disturb out patients." Siren said in a sweet, professional voice, but her face was showing that she was feeling anything but. The officers shut their mouths immediately, seeing that the small girl was in no mood to be messed with. A smug smile curved the dark haired girls lips. The elevator dinged and the doors screeched open, the two nurses walked out first followed by the men.

"Once we get to their cells, you can leave, we'll be able to handle everything from there." the girl said, not bothering to look back.

"I'm sorry but we can-" the officer was cut off by Siren's very displeased voice "You can and you will, as soon as these men set foot in the asylum, they became our responsibility, not yours so deal with it." The small girl had stopped and turned toward the large officers, her hands on her slender hips. The officer who she snapped at shut up and didn't say another word.

After a few minutes of walking the group stopped by two cells on either side of the hall. The young nurse turned and looked at the officers with a dismissive expression written all over her girlish features. "I can handle it from here, thank you. Grandma, could you go unlock the elevator for them?"

The old woman nodded and escorted the men away. Siren turned toward the two men, her anger completely gone and her usual, sweet self was back.

Siren had never felt so tiny in her life, the two men were huge and hulking compared to her tiny form, she smiled nervously. "Hello, my name is Siren Hyde, I will be taking care of you two during the nights you spend here." She turned to the closest cell that had Bane's name on a small plastic tag stuck to the door. She swiped her card and punched in the numbers, the door buzzed and she pulled it open, she turned toward the men, finally realizing that they had been sitting there, staring at her, almost as if they were studying her.

"Mister Bane if you would, could you please step into the cell and wait for me?" She asked nervously, staring up into his grayish blue eyes. He nodded and silently stepped into the cell, she closed the door and turned toward the other man, she placed her hand softly on the small of his back and led him toward the other cell, she quickly unlocked it and motioned for him to walk in, and he did. She shut the door behind her and led him to the cot. He sat down and waited for her next move.

"If I take off your restraints, will you attack me?" she asked, staring straight into his eyes looking for any signs of deceit.

"No, I will not." he said, in a very smooth, slightly gruff and accented voice. It was extremely pleasant. Siren stared at him for a moment, she saw it was true. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and started unlocking cuffs, as well as locks until she had finally set the man free. He stood up and stretched his arms and back,small cracks and pops following. He sat back down and looked at the small woman.

"Thank you." he said with a dazzling smile, that surprisingly reached his sparkling blue hues. Siren nodded, she was rendered speechless by how gorgeous he was when he smiled like that, it made her knees feel weak, and her cheeks feel warm. She walked to the door and let herself out, closing the door firmly behind her. The girl dropped the restraints in the middle of the hall so she could put them away later, then she walked across the hall to the other cell and did the usual, she carefully walked in, the large man was sitting on the cot, his face showing his pain. She closed the door behind her and walked to the man.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, kneeling down by him, placing a hand on his still restrained arm, he looked up at her, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"Little one, I would very much like it if you unrestrained me." he hissed out in pain, the girl looked him in the eye and asked the same question that she did his second in command.

"Will you attack me if I do?"

"No." Siren saw the truth and went to work on un restraining him, once she was done he laid back on the cot, which groaned loudly due to his size. She looked at the man.

"Are you in any sort of pain?" He looked over at her, his eyes showing just how bad he was feeling, he nodded to her then closed his eyes, moving his head so it was pointed at the ceiling. Siren reached into her pocket of pill packets and started scanning the types until she found one of heavy duty sleeping pills. She tore the packet open and moved toward the man.

His eyes opened, when he heard the girl start to come toward him, she looked him in the eye, totally unfazed by him unlike most. She held the pills out in her hand, waiting for him to take them.

"These are all I have at the moment, but I can probably get you some pain killers by tomorrow night." her voice was soft, sweet and extremely caring, unlike it had been when she spoke to escorts. He reached out and picked up the pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them.

"Thank you, child." he said softly, then laying back waiting for the pills to take effect, if they did that is. Siren wanted to yell at him, tell him she wasn't a child, but that would only make her seem even more childish, so she just nodded and turned toward the door, grabbing the restraints and letting herself out the door. Her grandmother was in the hall, picking up the small pile she left there earlier. She smiled at the woman.

"Lets go get some coffee now." The old woman gave her a comical look as if to say. 'Amen to that'.

**That's Chapter two~**

**In this chapter I know The Joker was super quiet and UnJokerish but, it was meant to be that way. I also wanted to show that Siren is very sweet and caring toward the people in her care, especially The Joker.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**The Wicked Siren.**


	3. Cute Is What We Aim For

**I'm sorry if this chapter is everywhere! Something terrible has happened... I'm sick! I hate being sick. If you can't understand what the crap is going on then just PM me and tell me or leave a review and then I'll get around to fixing it. Also sorry it's so late.**

Chapter 3

Cute Is What We Aim For

Everything was dark, comfortable, and warm, peaceful is the only way to describe it really. Siren curled up tighter under her blanket, hoping the bliss she felt would never end. Then just what she was dreading came true, her alarm clock started to ring annoyingly, jolting the young girl from her comfort. The girl rubbed her eyes and turned to glare at the offending object that called her from her sleep. She shut it off and stood up, stretching her back and arms. It was six o'clock P.M. And she had to get ready for work.

Her grandmother was already up, making coffee, and dinner for them. The girl sleepily walked out of her room and to the kitchen, where her grandmother had already had a cup of coffee, heavily sugared, waiting for her. The girl smiled tiredly at the old woman before picking up her coffee and sipping it slowly.

After their meal, the two women went there separate ways to get ready for their night shift. Siren combed out her messy bed head, but it didn't do much to calm it down, it only made it more presentable and not as, all over the place. She put a light coat of foundation on and lined her green eyes with black, and swiped on a few coats of mascara, making sure she looked as professional as possible. She stripped off her pajamas and pulled her nurse dress on over her shoulders and started to button it up. The dress reached mid thigh on her, she wished it was longer, but it was the only dress size they had that would fit her properly. She wore her dress buttoned all the way up, unlike the day nurses, who liked to squeeze their breasts into one size to small push up bras and let everybody and their mother have an eye full by leaving the top few buttons undone.

Siren hated the immodest behavior of those nurses, it was cruel to the male patients. She placed her plain nurses cap on her head and fluffed her hair, smoothed out her dress and then walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off as she left. She grabbed her bag, put on her coat and walked to the door where her grandmother was already waiting, her purse and keys in hand. The duo made there way out into the cold winter night and hopped into her grandmas little car and made their way to Arkham.

The two women walked in to the building, checked in and walked to the break room to put their stuff away in their cubbyholes. After slamming down a few more cups of coffee and restocking her pill pocket, Siren felt she was ready for anything. She left her grandmother to finish her coffee at her own pace and walked to the elevator. She pulled her bright pink lanyard that held her ID/key card around her head, pulling her hair out and fluffing it again. She walked to the elevator and called it up after unlocking it.

After the short ride down, the elevator doors screeched open, she walked out and started down the hall, taking a few turns here and there until she reached the cells. She made her way down the hall, softly talking through each intercom, checking in on the patients, on occasion, going in to give pills to the needy ones, and patch up the few that went through treatment earlier that day.

She stopped in front of Bane's cell and pressed the intercom button. "Mister Bane, I'm coming in." She let go and swiped her card and punched in her number, the annoying buzz sounded and she pulled open the door and walked in quickly, shutting the door behind her tightly. The large man was pacing his cell wrapped snugly in a very interesting looking straightjacket. At that moment he reminding Siren of a lion in captivity after spending all it's life in the wild, the way he needed to move. She cautiously walked toward him, she pulled out a little bag that had a few morphine tablets in it, she pulled out two and stuffed the rest back in her pocket, she looked at the man who was breathing heavily, ignoring her.

"I... I um got you some morphine, but I don't know how high the dosage is." He stopped and looked at the girl, she had two tablets in her hand. The large man walked over to her slowly, so he didn't scare her away. She picked up the two pills between her fingers and held them up for him, he bent down slightly and opened his mouth. She dropped them into his mouth, straightening up and started chewing them. Siren blinked, she didn't know much about morphine, but she was pretty sure you weren't supposed to chew them.

He looked at the girl, he had barely spoken to her since he's been here, he spoke to her briefly when he first got there a week ago but that was just about it. He mostly just studied her, not ever speaking, only watching, intimidating her. His intelligent gray hues were much more frightening than The Joker's, she chewed her lips nervously, and fiddled with the hem of her dress. She stayed in her spot for a moment, just to see if the pills were at all helpful.

She saw a tiny bit of relief flood his eyes, causing a smile to lighten her features up. "Did that help at all?" She questioned quietly. He nodded, still staring at her silently. It confused her though, he seemed to love to talk during his time in power, but he didn't seem to want to anymore. She wanted to question him about it, but she doubted he would talk. She smiled at him one last time before turning to the door, unlocking it, the door buzzed and she pulled it open.

"Thank you, dear child." He spoke softly, almost sounding like he didn't want to scare her, she turned around and gave him one last big smile before she walked out and shut the metal door tightly. She crossed the hall and pressed the intercom button.

"Mister Barsad, how are you feeling tonight?" She waited for his reply, but she didn't get one. "Mister Barsad?" she called, her voice slightly worried. Still nothing. She moved from the intercom and looked through his window, he was laying on his cot, his hands covering his face, his chest was rapidly rising and falling. She unlocked his door, she quietly entered and shut the door as gently as possible. She cautiously moved to his side, where she knelt down next to him, her hand softly touching his shoulder.

He peeked through his fingers at her. "I think I might be sick." He murmured, Siren moved his hands and leaned forward, pressing her cheek to his forehead, she moved back quickly.

"You have a fever, but I'll do my best to help you through it, okay?" He nodded, his hands moving back to cover his face. Siren tutted at him, and moved his hands from his face and helped him sit up. "I need you to stand up and wait for me, I'll be right back." and with that, she bolted from the room as quick as she could, hating the lock that seemed to take up to much time. She walked down the hall and grabbed a pair of cuffs, she hated that she had to use them, but she would get fired otherwise, and walked back to his cell. She opened the door and motioned for him to come forward.

He slowly walked toward her, holding his wrists out, she clamped the cuffs on his wrists and then softly looped her arm through his. She pulled his door closed behind her. She led Barsad through the halls, down to the patient shower room. She felt him shudder slightly. She looked up at him funny.

"You're not going to make me take a cold shower are you?" he asked her, his voice slightly more gruff than usual. Siren shook her head.

"No, that does nothing but make you feel worse, if you want to start feeling better it's best if you take a really warm shower, it helps sweat your fever out." Siren smiled up at him and he gave a smile back.

"Oh, um, I hope you don't mind... B-but I have to, um, supervise you..." The small girl stammered shyly, her cheeks turning a soft pink. She looked up at him, his blue eyes showed amusement, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Siren's bottom lip poked out into a soft pout. She unlocked his cuffs, then looked him in the eye.

"If I turn my back to give you privacy, are you going to attack me?" He looked back into her eyes.

"Of course not." he chuckled, she nodded when she saw the truth and turned around, she heard the sound of clothing being peeled of, and the sound of the fabric hitting the floor softly. Once all the sounds were gone, she turned around, her eyes looking straight into his. She couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks pink. Another chuckle left him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was standing next to her, and walked him to the shower. Once he was under the head, she turned quickly and walked to the pile of clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside. She stood facing the door, unable to look back. She heard the water turn on, and the sound of his movement under the stream.

After about ten minutes, the water shut off, Siren turned to the right and walked over to the towel rack and grabbed him a fresh, white towel, than walked toward him, hiding her face in the towel, so she wouldn't see anything, but her mind was running wild, she cursed her teenage hormones for that. She softly bumped into something hard and wet, her cheeks heated when she realized it was Barsad, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the towel against his chest, taking a few steps back so she was against him any longer.

He took the towel from her, and wrapped it around his waist. "Siren, it's okay to open your eyes now."

She sighed and opened her eyes, trying her hardest to keep them up and looking at his face. An awkward smile on her lips, she walked to the small bolted down bench where his clothes waited, she picked them up and handed them to him, once again turning her back to him.

"Siren, now old are you exactly?" He asked, his voice sounding clearer than it did earlier.

"Eighteen." She whispered in embarrassment.

"And you have never seen a man naked?" He asked in amusement. At that Siren just nodded, her cheeks turning a dark shade of humiliated pink. He softly grabbed her arm and turned her around, he was fully dressed now and ready to go back to his cell. Siren cuffed him and hooked arms with him again.

"I think it's cute, you know, that you're still so innocent." he admitted with a warm smile, looking at a still blushing Siren from the corner of his eyes. She didn't reply, arousing another chuckle from him. They reached his cell, she unlocked it and walked in with him, as usual closing herself in. She walked him to his cot where she sat him down and unlocked his cuffs. She dropped them to the side and laid him down. She pulled his blanket over him and tucked him in snugly, making sure he could sweat the rest of the fever out.

"Tomorrow, you might feel worse, but don't worry, I'll be in later to help you." she smiled softly, and kissed his forehead. He smiled and turned over to go to sleep. She grabbed the cuffs and stood up and walked to the door and let herself out. Once in the hall, she heard Bane's door buzz and open to show her grandmother walking out, a small plastic cup in her hand. They closed their doors and started down the hall side by side, soon falling into quiet chatter.

They both took a small break in the lounge, drinking more coffee, talking about how their night has been so far. About a half an hour later they were back down in the under level, patrolling the halls over again.

"Tomorrow you have the night off, right?" Siren looked over to her grandma with a questioning look. The old woman nodded.

"I can't remember who they said was to take over, but I think it might be one of the hussy's that work days." That caused a loud laugh to come from The Joker's cell. Siren and Rena turned and looked at the cell door, the man had his face pressed against the glass, causing Siren to playfully roll her eyes. She walked to the intercom and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello Mister Joker, you seem to be feeling well tonight."

"I am-ah felling super tonight, Paa-rincess!" He said with a school girl giggle, "I just wanted you to-uh come tuck me in for bed, and you know-ah get this un-ah-necessary straightjacket off."

"Step away from the door and go sit on you cot, then I'll be in to tuck you in." She moved to the window and saw that he had listened. She unlocked the door, her grandma pulled it open and stepped in, and Siren followed, closing the door behind them.

"Oh my, Miss Ren-ah! You look just radiant tonight!" The Joker grinned, and Rena giggled softly. Siren smiled and reached into her pocket, she decided since he was so hyper, it was time for sleeping pills. She pulled out a couple of packets and plucked up the sleeping pills, tossing them to her grandmother, who caught them easily and tore the pack open, feeding them to the man. Siren moved to his cot and knelt behind him and started unlatching straps on his restraint.

He shrugged out, already starting to feel sleepy, Siren laid him down and kissed his cheek, causing him to giggle, Rena also leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. He faded into sleep with a very large grin on his face. The two women giggled softly and left his cell. The rest of the night when by with little to no trouble.

**Okay, I just couldn't help it... I don't know what it is but I like writing Barsad. He's so cute~**

**I know there was very little detail in the scene, but hey, he was still in the shower, use some imagination!**


End file.
